


Forgetting.

by Gay_Gay_Gay



Series: Pancakes Au [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AS I UPDATE TAGES, Again, BTW, Baby Tommy, Breakfast, Bye Now., Cuddling, I JST FUCKGN DIDIIT, I RIPED OUT MY TOOH HDHEJSJ, SHIPPERS DNI, THATS AN ODD EXPERIENCE, THIS IS AFORBALE, Tags, WTF, anways, anywho, brb while im writing tagsim gonna rip out my tooth, deadass im gonna be the one who makes that tag popular hun, dont touch my fic, fuck you, fuckin creep, go away, gog it feels weird, hhhhh, huh, i didnt call u hun, i just cant spell, if you ship tommy with ANYBODY fuck off, im too lazy to rewrite that entire tag, inthinj my tooth is abiut to fall out, its short, obvi, on anyother hand, rlly what do u expect from me, this shit is platonic, uhhhhh, whyd i make luke the guy who makes the food? idk lmao, yall make me sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay
Summary: Baby Tommy's upset when Deo has to leave for 'political reasons', whatever that meant.babyinnit toddlerinnit littleinnit etc etc
Relationships: Bitzel & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kit | Wispexe & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), LukeOrSomething & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Pancakes Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045062
Comments: 17
Kudos: 227





	Forgetting.

Deo knows that leaving without letting Tommy say goodbye isn't a good idea. He also knows that making him say goodbye isn't a good idea, either. He sighs, also knowing that the five-year-old doesn't understand that Deo isn't leaving forever, he's just going to make a deal with someone in another country. It's only a three-day trip, but Tommy doesn't understand that. Deo knows that Tommy will throw a fit and refuse to do most of anything if Deo leaves, but there's not much of a choice. He'll still be able to communicate with Tommy, thanks to the communicators that everyone has (besides Tommy, he's much too young to have one), but it's not enough for the child ridden with abandonment issues. He sighs once more, kissing the crown of the sleeping child's forehead. He lazily gets up and quickly grabs some premade breakfast, lunch, and dinner, from the kitchen, and a bag full of ingots of several different ores from the hallway, and a map from his bag, and then heads out on his way.

Wisp wakes up first, yawning lazily as he walks out to the kitchen and begins setting up cooking supplies for Luke. He boredly sits down and rests his head on the table as Luke walks in, who lightly flicks the back of Wisp's head as he passes. He ignores the whining that came from the teen, only smirking softly. 

Luke murmurs a gentle, "Thanks, Wisp." as he notices the food and utensils spread about the counter. Wisp only groans in acknowledgment. Luke hums a gentle tune as he makes breakfast, constantly looking up at the clock, waiting for Tommy to wake up. As Wisp begins to leave the half state of consciousness he was in, becoming more and more awake as time went on, the clock continues ticking. Before long, the sun has risen, breakfast is ready, and Bitzel walks through the door. The teen collapses at the table, exhaustion evident in the way his shoulders slumped, but he immediately perked up at the sight of food. He wolves it down, and the sleeping child slips everyone's mind.

As Luke gets close to finish eating, he barely notices a child in a bright yellow onesie sitting at the door. He makes note of the pout on his face and the tears in his eyes and sighs while walking over to him. Gently kneeling beside him, he waits for the ear-piercing wail that would wake them much more from their sleepy morning, but thankfully, only a soft whine echos throughout the house. Luke coos gently and picks up the toddler, cuddling him close as he reheats his breakfast. 

Tommy doesn't need to ask where Deo is, he already knows that he left, but he can't help but whine for his brother in his sleepy state. Luke only sighs, gripping him tighter, and gently sets the child in his lap, facing away from him, and sets his plate of food on the table in front of him.  
Tommy, being the stubborn child he is, pushes the food away and crosses his arms, pouting. The tears in his eyes only shine brighter, and Luke can't help but coo at the sight of him. 

"Can't you eat, Toms? It's not poison." Luke asks gently, nuzzling his face into the back of the child's head. He moves his chin to rest on the toddler's head and cuddles him closer, and only sighs and Tommy squirms around, completely ignoring the food in front of him, trying to hug his older brother. Luke just gently picks up the toddler and stands, holding him up, as he makes his way to the living room. He collapses into the couch and smiles brightly at Tommy's giggles as they fall. He curls upon his brother's chest and begins to doze. 

Both Wisp and Bit pick up the remains of breakfast, covering Tommy's abandoned plate with tin-foil and putting it in the fridge, before walking out into the living room and putting on a movie. Luke sighs, knowing that Tommy will be even more cranky when he wakes up, tired, hungry, and missing his brothers, but all he can do right now is hope he forgets that Deo is gone for at least five minutes the next time he wakes up.


End file.
